oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 26)
. Odense |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Come" by Jenny Berggren Qualification (1) - "I Won't Be Crying" by Infernal Qualification (2) - "I Can Be" by Ida Østergaard Madsen |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 22 October 2015 - 1 November 2015 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 6 December 2015 - 13 December 2015 Qualification - 15 November 2015 - 5 December 2015 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Smith & Thell - "Statue" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Christina Skaar - "Critical"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 26 (OSC 26) was twenty-sixth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Denmark) was the host of this season and it was the fourth time for Denmark including OSC Christmas 2012-2013. Town Odense was selected as the venue. Ethimology of the name reminds scandinavian god Odin and word "sanctuary" in old scandinavian (it was called "se"). The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditional: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. But for the first time 3 jokers were chosen in every Qualification Stage. Logo In 26-th season flags appeared in flowers. Design was performed in girlish theme including pink colour, flowers and stars shapes. New fresh fonts were used for all the texts. This logo was made by Kiryl Mazitau (Kirill Mazitov). Interval acts All the interval acts were chosen by that seasons's producer (Aleksandr Sorokin). They represented today's danish pop scene including OSC old stagers. Qualification Stage First Day together with whole season was opened by Infernal with their most famous single "I Won't Be Crying" what was released already in 2007 and became a big hit all over the Europe. In Qualification Stage Second Day famous danish pop artist Ida Østergaard Madsen performed her single "I Can Be" what brought success and win for her in Danish version of The X-Factor in 2013. Final Stage was opened by one of the most succesfull danish artists in the history of OSC Jenny Berggren and her new cover on the Swedish hit song "Om" originally written and performed by Niklas Strömstedt. Her song was titled "Come". Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Ericka Jane - "Favorite Lie" * - Elena Risteska - "Doživotno" * - EarlyRise - "Someday" * - Natasza Urbańska - "Hipnotyzuj Mnie" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-7 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-7 from Qualification Stage Second Day, 6 jokers and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. Jury Award was replaced by Independent Award what was selected in the same way as Alternative Award some seasons ago. Later it was announced that Jury Award will still be selected though it will be chosen by auto-finalists (like it happened in 22-nd Season). *At first Sylwia Grzeszczak feat. Sound'n'Grace (who represented Pomerania)had been chosen as the winners of Identity Award but they have been eliminated in Qualification Stage Second Day. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-7 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Six countries with jokers and two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.